Kiryuu Zero & Schiffer Ulquiorra: Espada meets Vampire Hunter
by xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx
Summary: What do you think would happen if Ulquiorra Schiffer and Zero Kiryuu were to actually meet? Well, if you are that Bleach and Vampire Knight lover, here is the story for you. Read on to find out what I think could actually happen.


**Kiryuu Zero and Schiffer Ulquiorra: Espada meets Vampire Hunter **

**Hello, fellow readers. This is a Bleach/Vampire Knight crossover, with Schiffer Ulquiorra and Kiryuu Zero. And I want to thank you for clicking this story.**

**Zero: Tell me why I'm in this story and not someone else?**

**Ulquiorra: Don't complain. If you want to leave, leave. But I will Cero you on the way out.**

**Zero: I dare you to, Schiffer. **

**Okay, okay. Calm down before I take ya both out and put two others in. *Points towards Ikuto and Grimmjow***

**Zero: Fine, just do the disclaimer before I shoot Schiffer.**

**Ulquiorra: The following onna* does not own Bleach nor Vampire Knight. I doubt that she even owns her own mind.**

***onna means woman in Japanese.**

* * *

Ulquiorra sat in his room at Cross Academy. Honestly, if it weren't for someone saving him before he died, then he wouldn't be here. But he wasn't saying that he enjoyed being here. With all those screaming girls screaming everytime he stepped out to go to class, those people who thought they were all that, and that guy. The only one thing he really hated: Kiryuu Zero. That man really got on Ulquiorra's nevres, and Ulquiorra was ready to kill Kiryuu within seconds of Kiryuu stepping up to him. They met twice, and the second time Kiryuu dared to point a gun at him. That, of course, made Ulquiorra mad, but Lord Kaname, as most called him, stopped him from doing anything. Ulquiorra sighed and stood up, fixing his tie.

"Time to start another day at this place they call 'School'."

Zero stood there, trying to calm the girls before a group of certain Vampires came out. He closed his eyes and quickly, images of that man came flying at him. He sighed and his partner, Yuuki Kuran, looked up at him.

"Are you alright, Zero?" She asked, holding back some screaming girls. He didn't answer her, he just looked ahead, before the girls got on his nevres.

"Would you all just shut up before I shoot everyone last one of you! All you girls do is go 'Ulqui-chan' or 'Kaname-senpai' and it is getting on my last nerves!" Zero yelled. Every girl closed their mouths quickly and stood in a perfect line. Yuuki and Zero looked behind them and saw the Night Class standing there. Kaname and his groupies began walking, and that's when the screaming began. Everyone had there eyes on the student who recently came from a place called Las Noches, Schiffer Ulquiorra. His white skin, midnight black hair, black nails and a quite but cold experssion made him an unknown thing everyone wanted to know about. So that only made Zero want to kill even more so, because he was a Vampire among Vampires.

"Ulquiorra!"

"Kaname!"

"Idol!"

"Why don't you all just shut-"

"Kiryuu, is there a problem?" Kaname asked, stopping Zero mid-sentence. Zero looked over his shoulder and saw Kaname, along with white face, standing there. Every girl closed their mouths, expecting something good to happen, when a blue-haired guy came along and slapped Ulquiorra behind his head.

"Yo, kid! Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Grimmjow, how many times must I tell you that you are not to slap me like that on my head and to also stop calling me a kid," Ulquiorra said, not raising his voice at all. Every girl was under a deep spell because Ulquiorra's voice sound so amazing, like someone from those awesome movies you can't stop watching.

"Ha, until you can prove to me that you are not a kid, then I'll keep callin' ya a kid," Grimmjow said, walking off with his school bag over his shoulder. Ulquiorra sighed and watched as the female Day Class students walk off, waving at him and Kaname.

"Kaname-sama! I'm so gald to see you," Yuuki said. Kaname made a small sound and called Seiren. Seiren quickly came and grabbed Kaname's bag. She held out her hand to take Ulquiorra's, but he only looked at her hand like it was trash.

"I don't need trash like you to hold my things," He said, making Zero really ticked off. 'There he goes again. That act of his really ticks me off.' Zero said inaudibly. Yuuki tugged Zero's sleeve to leave, but Kaname told her that Zero was coming with him today under orders from the Headmasters, Cross Kaien and Sosuke Aizen. Yuuki smiled even though she knew she was upset because she couldn't spend time with Zero. She ran off, waving goodbye to the three, before Kaname spoke.

"Ulquiorra, I want you to show Kiryuu around the place where we all sleep, and give him a uniform. I will tell my sister about what the Headmasters told you and I, then we will find them a room. Also, I will excuse you from your Night Class studies for a week because you will be guiding Kiryuu around. Understand?" Kaname said. Ulquiorra bowed respectfully while Zero sneered. Yep, he was hating his life as much as Ulquiorra was hating his.

As Ulquiorra showed Zero around, Ulquiorra kept on thinking about how everytime he would say something Zero would sneered or make a sound like he didn't want to be here. Honestly, Ulquiorra could say he was feeling the same way Zero was feeling now. Once the 'tour' was done, Ulquiorra and Zero sat down in a room, more like Ulquiorra's room.

"So, Vampire, why did you come all the way from Lac Noces to a school like this?" Zero asked, not looking directly at Ulquiorra and messing up 'Las Noches'.

"One, I am not a Vampire. Two, I was forced to come here since my master was found here. Three, it is Las Noches and not Lac Noces," Ulquiorra said.

"Oh, so you're not a Vampire. Then what are you?"

"I am the fourth Espada of the Arrancar army, Schiffer Ulquiorra." Zero stared at Ulquiorra in disbelief before he let out a small laugh. Ulquiorra stared at him like he was crazy when he spoke.

"I don't think I've ever heard such a lie, Schiffer. You, a part of some army, being the fourth strongest? Ha, I think you've made my day, Schiffer."

"There is nothing funny about that. I am in an army and if you want proof, I'll be gald to show you," Ulquiorra said. Zero looked at him as if he were challenging him, so he said yes. Ulquiorra stood and opened his window, before jumping down to the ground. Of course, Zero followed behind him. Once they were both on the ground and away from the building that the Night Class slept in, Ulquiorra pulled out his zanpakutō.

"Rain, Murcielago," He said, loud enough for Zero to hear. What came next surprised Zero to the bone. Ulquiorra's uniform disappeared and was replaced with some dress looking thing, except it wasn't a dress. His hair stopped mid-way in his back, his black nails were longer, green lines that looked like tears fell from his eyes, and he had wings. The sucker had wings for pete's sake! Ulquiorra moved, and Zero froze. He didn't know what to do with some this powerful standing in front of him. And that's when he spotted the black tattooed number 4 on his chest.

"Now that you've seen my true form, do you still think otherwise, trash?" Ulquiorra asked. There was a moment of silence until Yuuki, Kaname, and who could've guessed otherwise, Kurosaki Ichigo. Quickly, Ichigo thought Ulquiorra was about to fight Zero, his friend, until he saw Ulquiorra change back.

"Ulquiorra, didn't Headmaster Sosuke tell you that you could not, under any circumstances, change into that form?" Kaname told Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra didn't answer, but instead walked up to Zero. On que, Zero placed his gun in front of Ulquiorra, pointing it at his heart.

"Try me, Schiffer," He said. Ulquiorra let out the smallest of smallest chuckles ever known to man before walking around him. "See you tomorrow, Kiryuu."

It was another day in the Day Class for Zero, Ichigo, Rukia, Orhime, Sado, Ishida, and Tatsuki. They all sat by each other, talking, when the teacher walked up to the stand.

"Class, we have two new students today. Would you two please come in?" Everyone sat and stared until two black-haired people stepped in, one known to Ichigo and the others.

"Would you two please state your names?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Schiffer Yui."

"Well, class, I want you guys to make Mister Kuchiki and Miss Schiffer feel at home," the teachers said. Everyone nodded their heads before getting back to the conversations they were having. Yui walked up the stairs in her combat boots like she was the leader of all Misfits, while Byakuya walked with such grace, he could have fallen under the 'King' title. Every girl had their eyes on him and he didn't care to notice, until Yui told him. They quickly moved their heads when he glanced their way and began walking towards Ichigo again. Once they reached them, Yui spoke first.

"Yolo, people," She said. It still was much of a surprise that she was the other half of Ulquiorra, the older and more childish version of the cold and stoic man everyone was used to. Yui shared all of Ulquiorra's features, even the short hair and black nails. Her ears were pierced with six piercings on one side and six on the other side. Her neck was covered in a black choker with spikes on it, and she basically looked like a punked-out Ulquiorra, but older.

"Hello Yui-chi," Orihime said. Rukia also said hello and hugged her brother. He slightly hugged her back and sat on the same row as Yui, since she didn't like being by herself anywhere. Everyone was talking, when another white skined person walked into the room, Yui jumping on the desk rows with her combat boots until she reached him.

"Yolo, brotha!" She yelled, hugging him. Ulquiorra hugged his older sister back and then pushing her away. He looked at Zero, who surprisingly still came to Day Classes after being told not come. "Excuse me, but may you please state why you are here?" the teacher asked.

"I am here under the orders of Lord Kaname to come and get Kiryuu Zero and Schiffer Yui, onna," Ulquiorra said. The teacher looked at Ulquiorra as he dared to call her 'onna' when she had a title, and that title was Ms. Yakashima. "Please, quickly get them before I put you out of here. And Miss Yui, please do not jump on the rows like that again."

"How dare you talk to my nee-san like that, trash?" Ulquiorra said as Zero stepped up to him. pointed to the door and yelled at Ulquiorra to get out of she'll tell the Headmasters on him. They walked out the room before Yui jumped out the nearest window, followed by Ulquiorra and Zero.

"Catch me if ya can!"

Once they reached their destination, Zero had to drag Yui in order for her to stop running around like an idiot. Ulquiorra didn't care, as long as he didn't hurt his nee-san he was okay with him dragging her. They reached Kaname's office and stepped in for a long lecture and some other stuff. Yui, Zero, and Ulquiorra left the room and sat in Yui's new room.

"I can't believe I'm sitting before my brotha!"

"Would you stop yelling?"

"No!"

Ulquiorra sighed before he looked at Zero. Zero was looking at a picture of a young Ulquiorra and a young Yui. Ulquiorra didn't understand why his sister would keep this stuff around for others to see, but as long as she didn't put out baby pictures he was okay.

"What shall we do now?" Yui asked, kicking her feet at the table's leg.

"I don't know," both Zero and Ulquiorra said.

"Well, how about we have some fun and spend the night in my room?"

"No," they both said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please," this time, Yui said it with the eyes no one could resist: the puppy dog eyes. They sighed and said yes, making the girl jump up and down with excitement. Both Ulquiorra and Zero looked at each other, the same thought on their minds: Never mix Bleach and Vampire Knight together, because one crazy, Misfit leading girl can just somehow ruin everything.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Tell me what other two people from different anime shows you want me to do and I will most certainly do it. Reviews are really welcomed**

**Zero: I am terribly sorry you had to read something like that, reader.**

**It wasn't terrible! And I mean it, maybe a little, but it wasn't terrible!**

**Ulquiorra: Of course it wasn't terrible, onna. It was beyond terrible.**

**I can't believe you two don't know a story until it hits ya in the head! You both are idiots!**

**Zero: Excuse me?**

**Ulquiorra: Did you happen to call me and Kiryuu an idiot?**

**N-no! I didn't call y'all an idiot, I was talking to myself.**

**Zero: Well, you should be talking to yourself and running, because I am going to kill you.**

***Gulps* Well, I guess I won't be here anymore guys. Wish me luck and if I die, you all can have my cookiez that will lay out. Now, I have to, um, run! *Runs from both Zero and Ulquiorra***

**Everyone from the story: Sayonara!**


End file.
